Gadot
24 (Final Fantasy XIII-2) |affiliation=NORA |occupation=Soldier |race=Human |gender=Male |height=192cm (6'3") |laterality=Right-handed |ffxiii type=guest |ffxiii weapon=Machine Gun |xiii2 type=npc |designer=Nao Ikeda |japaneseva=Biichi Satou |englishva=Zach Hanks }} Gadot [ɡado] is a temporary party member from Final Fantasy XIII, who also appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2. He is a member of the resistance group NORA under his childhood friend Snow Villiers, along with Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj, and others. Profile Datalog A childhood friend of Snow, Gadot is one of the founding members of NORA. With his impressive frame, he sees himself as the group's shock trooper. Raised almost like a brother to Snow in a Sanctum facility, he knows the NORA leader better than anyone. Despite his often blunt comments and rough behavior, he is devoted to Snow's ideals of compassion. Appearance Gadot is a dark-skinned, muscular man with fiery hair and teal clothes. He wears a chain with the word "posse" engraved on it. His design is said to be inspired by NBA and hip-hop fashion. Character designer Nao Ikeda described Gadot as such in a Dengeki PlayStation interview: http://www.ff-xiii.net/index.php?page=news&p=more&id=356 Personality Gadot is brash and sometimes blunt, but overall carries a soft, and caring spot. He can also be temperamental and even confrontational at times, an example of him making two attempts to attack Noel out of distrust, and overtime has become very overprotective of Serah. He is Snow's best friend and right hand man whom he is very loyal to, calling him 'boss'. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Aiding Snow and the Purgees, Gadot survives when the bridge they were holding their ground on collapses. After giving Snow a scare by pointing his gun at him, Gadot joins him in acquiring rides to make their way to the rest of the team. As Snow leaves for the Pulse fal'Cie, Gadot is placed in charge of the refugees shortly before having his air craft stolen by Hope and Vanille. ''Final Fantasy XIII Gaiden Shōsetsu: Yumemiru Mayu, Akatsuki ni Otsu tells the story of what happened to NORA after Snow left for the Pulse Vestige. NORA guided surviving Purgees to take refuge in a crevice in the ground. After breaking through PSICOM's defenses they escaped the Hanging Edge and hid inside an ancient Pulsian building inserted between the layers of Cocoon's outer shell during its construction, a large vestige that "shouldn't" exist and the perfect place for the Purge survivors to lay low and wait out the army's search efforts. Gadot led a combat team to ensure everyone's safety and food and supplies were sent through Lenora's Garage, a shop maintained by Maqui. By hacking the Sanctum's information channels through his own network, Maqui tapped into a live feed and projected a hologram of a broadcast from Palumpolum being captured by a military surveillance camera. The footage depicted a plaza turned into a war zone as a pillar of ice conjured by magic froze everything, and a Pulse l'Cie. NORA recognized the l'Cie as their leader, Snow. Having been worried about Snow since the Pulse Vestige plummeted into Lake Bresha, the news of his survival brings relief to NORA who begins planning their next step as Snow's appearance was the sign they needed to build a resistance movement to help him. As the Sanctum's troops are concentrated around Palumpolum, leaving holes in the security around the Hanging Edge, NORA and the refugees would be able to escape, and they leave their shelter and set out for Eden, the capital of Cocoon and the Sanctum's seat of power. When Snow and the party are making their way through Eden NORA opens a jammed door for the heroes. After wishing Snow well, Gadot and the others stay behind and help the civilians as they can as the party makes their way toward Orphan's Cradle. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 After Snow left New Bodhum to look for Lightning, Gadot assumed the de facto leadership of the group and became overprotective of Serah. Years later, along with other NORA members, he defends the village when monsters attack the town. When Noel Kreiss saves Serah and offers to take her to Lightning, Gadot lashes out at him before Serah dissuades him. Gadot, like everyone else, believes Lightning to be dead and doesn't initially trust Noel. After Noel reveals the Time Gate Gadot finally believes that he truly is from the future. Serah and Noel embark to find an artefact to activate the gate, and during their quest come across Lightning's survival knife on the beach. When Serah, Mog, and Noel prepare to leave through the time gate after having found the artefact, Gadot, Maqui, and Yuj are caught eavesdropping by Lebreau. Gadot admits then that he sharpened Lightning's knife excusing himself by saying that "she would get mad over a 'poorly maintained weapon'". Serah and Noel can return to New Bodhum any time they wish, and the first time they do so they encounter Gadot who is astonished how fast the two returned. He puts it down to time travel, where mere hours for him means that days have passed for Serah and Noel, and tells the two they are welcome back any time. When Serah is defeated in the Void Beyond she enters a dream world composed out of her memories and wishes. A dream version of Gadot is met in this world, but after Serah begins to doubt the dream world he disappears along with every other dream inhabitant. After escaping from the dream worlds, and their reunion with Lightning, if Serah and Noel talks with Gadot and the rest of NORA in New Bodhum before the final battle with Caius in Academia 500 AF, they will reveal that they sense a final showdown about to take place, and lends them their support by wishing them luck. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- NORA members' souls found their way to the new world where they were reincarnated and established a restaurant, the "Nora House". One day, a reporter investigating the stories of people having memories of a past life in another world visits the restaurant and orders the Nora Special. The taste triggers a flood of memories, and the reporter recalls her past life: she was Aoede, a reporter caught up in the Purge who helped expose Sanctum's lies by airing Purge footage with the help of broadcast hacks by Maqui. The members of NORA remember Aoede and Lebreau tells her where to find Serah. Gameplay Gadot is a temporary party member who fights with a machine gun. Unknown to the player, Gadot's Attack command cost three ATB segments to execute compare to the main cast where it only cost them one ATB segment. Due to him being a temporary character, his status, abilities, and inventory cannot be viewed on the main menu. His HP is shown as ???, but is fixed at 420. Gadot leaves the party early in the story, so he doesn't receive an Eidolith. Other appearances Mobius Final Fantasy Gadot appears on an ability card. Final Fantasy Artniks FF13 Gdot R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gadot appears in the ''Trading Card Game as part of the "Fire" set. 2-004c - Gadot TCG.png|''Trading Card Game'' card. Gadot TCG.png|''Trading Card Game'' card. ''Triple Triad Gadot appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Gadot concept.png|Gadot concept art by Nao Ikeda. Gadot concept2.png|Gadot concept art. Gadot-ffxiii-model.png|In-game render. Gadot Driving FFXIII.PNG|Gadot at the Hanging Edge. Gadot_and_Marqui.png|Gadot and Marqui during the Siege of Eden. Trivia *By using an Xbox 360 hack, Gadot can be made playable beyond his stint in the Hanging Edge. This hack exists on the 360 port, and is later possible on the PlayStation 3. *Although Gadot himself does not appear in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, different versions of his tattoo can be obtained as adornments. *Gadot's battle pose appears to based on that of Amarant Coral from Final Fantasy IX. References de:Gadot fr:Gadot pt-br:Gadot Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Guest characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2